


Aiming to Please

by pensversusswords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: “Of course I mind,” Yuuri teases, followed by an unfairly adorable yawn. “Your underwear is on the ceiling fan and we knocked over a lamp. And how am I supposed to explain all that noise?”“Anyone who asks you about the noise knows damn well what that noise was,” Viktor retorted, shifting around for more room in Yuuri's tiny twin bed. “And that you were fucking my brains out.”





	Aiming to Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request! Just some porn, same ol' from me, eh?

“You have to be quiet,” Yuuri whispers, his lips brushing against Viktor’s ear. “I’m not supposed to have anyone in my room, remember?”

 

Viktor whimpers softly, squirming under Yuuri’s weight. “I’m… I’m trying,  _ fuck—” _

 

Yuuri thrusts in deeper with three of his long, elegant fingers, pressing inside of Viktor with an almost-satisfying fullness. His back arches and he cries out, just as Yuuri leans down to steal the moan from his lips. The sound is lost in the kiss.

 

“I can’t be quiet if you keep doing that,  _ solnyshko _ ,” Viktor pants when Yuuri breaks away from the kiss.

 

“I like making you squirm,” Yuuri says with a unapologetic shrug. “You’re gorgeous when you’re desperate.”

 

Viktor’s heart always stutters when he speaks so bluntly—he wishes that Yuuri could see himself like this, with his eyes focused and intent, the muscles in his bicep flexing ever so slightly with every movement. He reeks of sex and sensuality, and Viktor can’t get enough of it.

 

“Mean,” Viktor whines. He reaches up to curl an arm around Yuuri’s neck, hooks his leg over the back of Yuuri’s knees. “You planning on fucking me anytime soon?”

 

Yuuri quirks a brow, and—to Viktor’s absolute dismay—pulls his fingers away, leaving his ass empty and wanting.

 

“Yuuri~!”

 

“You planning on asking me properly?”

 

Viktor swallows thickly at the sudden authoritative edge in Yuuri’s otherwise soft voice. “Please,” Viktor whimpers, his voice dripping with need. He rolls his hips, presses his naked cock against Yuuri’s clothed crotch. “Please, Yuuri, fuck me.”

 

Yuuri may be a tease, but he’s not a cruel man. With that final plea, he places a conciliatory kiss on Viktor’s lips. “Quiet, okay?”

 

Nodding, Viktor’s body sparks with anticipation as he arches his back, offering himself up for Yuuri to take.

 

Yuuri, the gentleman he is, takes what Viktor is offering and gives more back to Viktor. He doesn't take long to shove his offending pants aside and slides into Viktor with the kind of practiced ease belonging to someone who knows their partner's body inside and out. 

 

Back arched and mouth agape with pure ecstasy, Viktor clings to Yuuri's shoulders as he takes Viktor on a ride, grinding into him deep with each thrust, seating himself deep inside Viktor's body. 

 

Viktor is breathless and on a cloud of bliss when Yuuri takes his hands into his own, twines their fingers together and increases his pace to bring him to completion. 

 

He comes with Yuuri’s cock quivering inside of him, Yuuri's name fresh and frantic on his lips. The way he ought to come every single time, in his own opinion. 

 

Afterwards, he finds himself performing as Yuuri's pillow; their third round of the night seems to have finally begun to sap at Yuuri's tireless stamina, judging by the way he happily curls himself into the cradle of Viktor's body, head tucked against his neck, pressing sleepy kisses to Viktor’s collarbone every once in a while. Viktor's right hand finds it's happy home in Yuuri's smooth, silky hair, gently raking against his scalp while Yuuri hums in contentment. 

 

“You were so good,” Yuuri murmurs, punctuating the praise with a kiss on the neck. “Beautiful, Vitya.” 

 

Viktor feels his face warm ever so slightly and a smile tug at his mouth. Yuuri is always certain to shower Viktor in endless praises, yes, but he can always tell when the compliments become more fluid and thoughtless with Yuuri’s tiredness—Yuuri has a tendency to overthink after sex, worry about what he's saying to Viktor as if he hadn't moments before been plowing into him while whispering the same praise in Viktor's ear. 

 

But when he's this tired and this comfortable in Viktor's presence, he's much less embarrassed about telling Viktor just how well he performed during sex.

 

“I am to please, my love,” Viktor says fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri's head. “I think about pleasing you all the time.”

 

“Is that why you keep sneaking in to wreak havoc on a poor college student's dorm room?” Yuuri asks wryly with a huff that tickles Viktors neck. “After you graduated, no less. Some of you alumni don't seem to know how to let go.”

 

Viktor laughs softly. “Hey,” he pouts, “you didn't seem mind a few minutes ago.”

 

“Of course I mind,” Yuuri teases, followed by an unfairly adorable yawn. “Your underwear is on the ceiling fan and we knocked over a lamp. And how am I supposed to explain all that noise?”

 

“Anyone who asks you about the noise knows damn well what that noise was,” Viktor retorted, shifting around for more room in Yuuri's tiny twin bed. “And that you were fucking my brains out.”

 

Viktor swears that he can feel Yuuri smiling smugly where his face is pressed against Viktor's chest. “I sure was,” he mumbles. “Much better than writing a paper on 15th century Japanese horticulture.”

 

“Aw, but you love 15th century Japanese horticulture.”

 

Viktor gets another huff in response. “Sure, but I love you more.”

 

Yuuri earns a genuine blush from Viktor at that one. “Yuuuuuri,” he exclaims, squeezing Yuuri in delight. “You hopeless romantic! Though I wonder if you mean you love me or specifically my ass.”

 

Grunting and giggling softly, Yuuri tries to squirm out of Viktor's hold. “Both,” he confirms.

 

“Thought so.” Viktor plants an obnoxious kiss right on Yuuri's face. “Enough to go again?”

 

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums gently, contemplating. “In a bit,” he concedes. “So needy, Vitya.” 

 

Viktor shrugs, utterly shameless. That's not something he'll ever have trouble admitting to.“Only for you, darling.”

 

Yuuri sits up at that to reward Viktor with a proper kiss, their mouths lingering as they press into each other with a gentle smouldering heat burning under their skin. Viktor knows that it won't be much longer until Yuuri pulls him under once again. 

 

Being with Yuuri like this is, in Viktor's opinion, thoroughly worth having to spend the night crammed into a tiny bed in a college dorm, trying their hardest (and failing) to keep quiet. 

 

He's pretty damn lucky, he thinks as he leans into Yuuri's flame, allows himself to be engulfed by its warmth. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords)!


End file.
